Beatriz Sánchez
by skymoon1977
Summary: Nanas del pasado... Una historia sobre la familia y sus lazos. M por tratar temas de especial sensibilidad.


Beatriz Sánchez tenía el cabello pelirrojo, en una hermosa mata de rizos que descendían por su espalda convirtiéndolos en una estola de fuego que al moverse iluminaban cada paso que daba.

Sus pies se posaron en la polvorienta calle principal de aquel pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios. Llevaba viajando en trenes, diligencias más de dos meses. Siguiendo las pistas que halló en unas antiguas cartas que siempre habían ocupado su mente. Llenándola de recuerdos confusos. Esas letras habían aclarado algo esas presencias casi cotidianas que de tanto en tanto la abrumaban porque sabía con toda certeza que compondrían el puzzle que era la mayor parte de su vida.

Le partió el corazón ver a su madre en aquel estado. Rota por dentro, débil por fuera. Con un soplo de vida al que ella ni siquiera sabía cómo hacía para aferrarse. Fue el último paso hacia el capítulo final. El capítulo que la condujo a esta población del oeste… Tenía un nombre en la cabeza, Josiah Sánchez. Cuya residencia actual estaba en este lugar.

Una mano se posó en su hombro y se lo frotó reconfortándola. Giró su cabeza para mirar a quien había hecho ese gesto. Le conoció hacia 6 años, cuando un anhelo le llevó a lanzarse a recorrer casinos, salones para hacer realidad un sueño que su educación con las monjas había refrenado pero con el que su corazón soñaba todas y cada una de las noches de su vida. Su voz no moriría solo en los coros eclesiásticos… ella deseaba hacerla oír y aunque la sociedad no viera con buenos ojos que una mujer joven alzara su voz, que mostrara su talento subida a un escenario… Le daba igual moriría si no podía revelar lo que su corazón deseaba gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Y sabía que su madre se refugió en un mundo oscuro que nadie conocía huyendo de una realidad que no le había permitido ser lo que siempre deseó. Por encima de todo, libre. Hannah Sánchez nunca regresó.

Taylor Brick era un alto hombre de color. Todo en él era grande. Grande como sus manos, grande como sus ojos negros como su piel, como su pelo rizado. Grande como su cariño por Beatriz… No era amor, era respeto por una mujer valiente, hermosa, generosa y decidida que le ayudó a atreverse a coger las riendas de su vida. Que le animó a hacer con ella lo que jamás pensó que tendría valor para hacer. Tenía una habilidad cultivada como el algodón de los campos de esclavos durante sus años de infancia. Sabía hacer música. Y en Beatriz encontró una aliada formidable para sacar a la luz su talento.

Sentado frente al jugador miraba la baza de cartas que la fortuna le había concedido. Eran una mierda, fue el pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza. Con cartas semejantes jamás sería capaz de ganar a Ezra, ni tan siquiera a JD, el miembro más joven del grupo. A su lado estaba sentado Buck Wilmintong, el mujeriego hombre, con ojos cálidos, amigables. Leal como pocos. Entrañable amigo. Por el suspiro que surgió de su boca supo que llevaba tan gran mano como la suya. Sus ojos se desviaron de la partida de póker para fijarse en la mujer que había entrado en el local y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. El pasado había regresado al presente para nublar su futuro.

Ella se acercó a la barra fijándose sus ojos en el piano que había. Pocos locales tenían un ejemplar tan magnífico. La sonrisa afable de la camarera la recibió brillando en los ojos de la mujer.

- Buenas tardes, Sta… ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

- Busco a alguien pero puedo hacerle una pregunta antes de intentar averiguar si conoce a esa persona. – La joven morena enarcó una ceja pero asintió. – El piano… ¿funciona?

- Perfectamente, el Sr. Standish se ocupa de tenerlo afinado… aunque claro es el único que sabe tocarlo. ¿Por qué le interesa? ¿Acaso sabe usarlo?

- No se me da mal… o eso dicen. – Una sonrisa afloró al rostro de ambas mujeres. – Pero ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento… lo que en estos momentos más me interesa es saber si conoce si reside en el pueblo un hombre llamado Josiah Sánchez… - La sonrisa de la camarera se ensanchó aún más.

- No tiene que ir muy lejos para buscarle… lo tiene ahí sentado. – El ceño de la mujer se frunció al notar como el rostro de su interlocutora palidecía.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambos. La chica se acercó a la mesa donde se hallaba sentado y tras tragar saliva silenciosamente se atrevió a hablar.

- Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote… - Le vio sonreír suavemente. Una sonrisa tímida pero sincera. – No he venido para hacer reproches, solo quiero saber qué pasó y porqué os olvidasteis de mí… - Él levantó la mirada y la fijó en la muchacha.

* * *

><p>La iglesia se hallaba en penumbras. Llevaba sentado en las escaleras del altar desde que acompañó a la muchacha al hotel. Le había prometido cenar y tratar de empezar a aclarar algunas de sus preguntas aunque ni siquiera sabría por donde empezar. Olvidarse de ella, esas fueron sus palabras… una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro… Ni aunque hubiera vivido 100 años habría podido olvidarse de su hija…<p>

Levantó la mirada cuando oyó el suave golpe en la puerta de entrada. La figura de uno de sus compañeros se dibujaba en el marco. Ezra P. Standish, el jugador, el tahúr, el hombre que con el paso de los meses había empezado a mostrar el maravilloso ser humano que realmente era y al que él, Joshia quería como si fuera su hijo… Al menos sentía por Ezra lo mismo que siempre sintió y seguía sintiendo por Beatriz.

El joven se sentó a su lado, no sin antes retirar con un pañuelo el posible polvo que pudiera haber en los escalones. Un brillo de complicidad inundó los ojos de Joshia ante ese gesto. Ezra tenía hábitos que no cambiarían nunca.

- ¿Estás bien? – La pregunta fue hecha en un tono suave, casi un murmullo.

- Supongo que sí… durante mucho tiempo fingí que esto no pasaría nunca. Simplemente fui un necio. – Silencio, finalmente Ezra volvió a dirigirse a él.

- Me lo repetiste hasta la saciedad… hasta que lo creí tan firmemente que se ha convertido en uno de los nuevos pilares de mi vida… y espero que tu mismo creas en lo que me dijiste…

- Ezra, qué…

- Somos una familia, eso dijiste. Una familia que ayuda a sus miembros en los malos momentos, a afrontarlos. Una familia que está en esos malos momentos y ayuda a que se conviertan en buenos. Me dijiste que aunque me costase creerlo yo formaba parte de esa familia, de los lazos sólidos y firmes que hemos creado los siete entre nosotros… y los hechos y el tiempo me han ayudado a ver que tenías razón… ahora solo espero que tu creas también en esas palabras.

- Creo en ellas, Ez pero esta es una situación difícil de afrontar.

- La muchacha dijo que no ha venido a hacer reproches… solo quiere saber y sinceramente y si no te importa compartir con nosotros la historia que rodea a esa jovencita, a tus _hermanos_ también nos gustaría conocerla… solo si lo deseas y sólo si crees que si haciéndonosla saber podemos ayudarte de alguna forma. – De nuevo reinó el silencio en la estancia cuando de nuevo fue roto la voz de Joshia se dejó oír.

- Es justo que me pidas eso, Ez… pero temo que después de contároslo no me veáis de la misma manera…

- ¿Temes que te rechacemos? Todos tenemos cosas en nuestro pasado de las que nos podemos arrepentir, cosas que desearíamos que nunca hubieran sucedido y que nunca hubiéramos participado en ellas pero ya no podemos borrarlas de nuestras vidas y con seguridad esas cosas han ayudado a que seamos lo que somos ahora… - Joshia rió por lo bajo.

- Cada día me asombras más, hijo… - El jugador correspondió a esta frase con una sonrisa sincera. – Pero tienes razón, quizá la única manera de saber cómo voy a afrontar a Beatriz sea afrontarlo primero con vosotros… así que, ¿dónde están los demás?

- Bueno, si todo iba bien y por si te convencía, hemos quedado en la clínica de Nate.

- Bien, pues vayamos a reunirnos con ellos.

* * *

><p>Iba a ser difícil. Quería a aquellos seis hombres con todo su corazón. Daría la vida por ellos y ya no se imaginaba un futuro en el que no estuvieran presentes. Cada uno a su manera, siendo como eran, llenaban su existencia de luz y esperanza.<p>

- Yo tenía 15 años y Hannah 13… fue un verano muy caluroso. – El relato empezó por aquella presentación, con mil dudas y en voz tenue siguió hablando. – Supongo que sabéis que mi padre, al igual que yo, fue predicador… - les vio asentir. – Le recuerdo alto, fuerte, supongo que he heredado mi físico de él y le veía como un hombre de firmes creencias y que adoraba a su mujer y sus hijos… Hasta que mi madre murió todo fue bien en nuestra familia pero su repentina desaparición creo que le hizo, en parte, perder la razón… se centró en trasmitir la palabra de Dios dejándonos de lado a mi hermana y a mi. Decía que el único amor del que un hombre puede disfrutar sin miedo a perderle es el amor a Dios, que te lo devuelve sin pedir nada a cambio… que mi madre le había traicionado dejándolo cuando le prometió que estarían siempre juntos y que nuestras vanas palabras y promesas no le servían de nada. Mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía 9 años y mi hermana 7. – Miró por la ventana hacia el infinito antes de seguir con la historia. – Aquel verano hizo mucho calor… nos dijo que el Infierno estaba próximo a llegar y que debía marcharse para salvar el mayor número de almas posibles… Dijo que era por nuestra seguridad, nos dejó agua y comida y nos encerró en el sótano de casa durante 3 interminables meses… Llegó un momento en que ni mi hermana ni yo sabíamos ya quiénes éramos… hermanos, desconocidos… hacía tanto calor, estábamos solos y únicamente nos teníamos el uno al otro… - Tragó saliva. – No sé qué sucedió pero aquella locura que cometimos ella y yo dio como resultado a Beatriz. Y cuando nos dimos cuenta Hannah se perdió para siempre y yo… intenté desaparecer…

- ¿Beatriz es hija tuya y de tu hermana? – Preguntó en voz baja Buck. Incrédulo, confuso. Joshia asintió y les miró a los ojos a los seis.

- ¿Cuántos años tenías? – Fue la también titubeante pregunta de Nathan.

- 15… cuando nuestro padre volvió y con el paso del tiempo descubrió lo sucedido me envió al seminario y a Hannah la recluyó en un convento para que el mundo se olvidase de ella… Con el tiempo, cuando intenté en vanos esfuerzos purgar mi pecado averigüé que mi padre se llevó a Beatriz con él. La busqué, fui a rescatarla… iba de un pueblo a otro, de una ciudad a otra hasta que les encontré… a mi niña recluida en un mugriento carromato, prácticamente abandonada a su suerte, siendo castigada por el pecado que su madre y yo cometimos… No quise acabar con él, me creáis o no fue un accidente lo que acabó con la vida de mi padre… Me llevé a Beatriz conmigo y la dejé también a ella al cuidado de unas monjas… La di nuestros apellidos pero les hice prometer a aquellas mujeres que nunca le dirían como era yo ni que periódicamente enviaba dinero y cartas para saber cómo crecía y cómo estaba… Supongo que de alguna manera cuando creció Beatriz ató cabos…

- Erais niños, Joshia… abandonados y solos… Sé que te arrepientes de que sucediera pero creo que has hecho bastante en tu vida para que aquel "error" te haya sido perdonado con creces… - Intervino Vin.

- Y no parece mala chica… - Añadió JD.

- Las monjas siempre contestaban a las cartas que era rebelde pero buena… inteligente… siempre quise creer que de algún modo se parecía a la Hannah que conocí cuando era una niña pequeña… antes de que poco a poco mi padre y yo mismo la hiciéramos desaparecer… - Se quedó en silencio un momento. - Beatriz me preguntó cómo fue que nos olvidamos de ella... - un gesto de dolor apareció en el rostro de Josiah. - … pero nunca se puede olvidar a un hijo. Jamás olvidé a mi hija.


End file.
